


comeback match

by meshiin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and followed the japanese highschool tournaments., baseball AU, inspired from ong ceremonial pitch, my expertise in baseball is that i follow a certain baseball anime for almost 5 years, physiotherapist!Daniel, pitcher!Ong, please look at ong in baseball attire i am dead, so please take this fanfic, with a huge grain of salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: "So.. Are you confidently saying that this will be an easy win for Justice League and your boyfriend might not get to play at all?” Jisung asked as he turned to Daniel, who smiled widely.“That’s the excitement of baseball, Jisung-hyung. You never knew what could happened during the course of the game." Daniel grinned at Jisung who lets out a sigh while muttering, “lovebirds.” And turned his attention towards the television with Daniel because clearly his beloved dongsaeng just quote the infamous Ong Seongwu’s quote about baseball.





	comeback match

Kang Daniel didn’t care where his shoes landed as soon as he reached his apartment, he also didn’t care where he threw his bags to: all he care was he was almost late for the match that his boyfriend was in and he would never missed it for the world. Not after two months ago his boyfriend confessed that he will be returning to the major league after two years to heal his shoulder injury.

(Aka how they met and fell in love at the first place).

Daniel quickly turned on his television and the sports channel was on. The brunet sighed in relief, knowing that he hadn’t missed a thing. The game was getting started and the players were seen doing some stretches or throwing some balls at each other for warm up. Daniel’s phone began to rung and he immediately reaches out for it,

“ _Do you arrive at the apartment safely?”_ the voice on the other side of the line asked in a teasing manner and Daniel lets out a whole-hearty laugh.

“I safely reached the home base with some time to spare, _hyung_. How are you feeling?” Daniel asked as he leaned back at the sofa, his eyes fixed on the screen as if he was searching for someone there.

“ _Nervous but I don’t mind. I haven’t felt this way since a long time._ ” The voice answered, he sounds kind of shaky but nevertheless, sounded fired up and filled with determination. Just like many of ‘ _baseball idiots_ ’ aka Daniel’s client at his clinic (Daniel addressed his baseball players clients that way inside his mind because they are indeed, a baseball idiot).

“What inning would they let you play?” Daniel asked as he finally caught a glimpse of his boyfriend, leaning towards the dugout wall on his phone and talking to him, and being show live on a national television.  

“ _Uuh.. Coach only said they put me out when things got nasty before saying that maybe around 5 th or 6th inning.” _His boyfriend answered and Daniel lets out a small laugh.

“Putting you out during a pinch on your first comeback match? Coach is sure harsh.” Daniel commented and he could hear a small laughter as a response coming from the other side of the line. “Promise me you would ice your shoulder properly and immediately tell me if your shoulder acting up again?”

_“I will, Daniel. Oh, we’re about to do a hurdle. See you.”_

“Go kick some ass, Seongwu- _hyung_.” Daniel could heard his boyfriend proud scoffed before he turned off his phone. The brunet then leaned back to his sofa and the game is about to started; judging from the players running back to their respective dugout teams for a team hurdle.

* * *

“I am sorry I am late, how was the match?” Yoon Jisung stumbled as he opened his shoes, some plastic bags on his hand, and immediately made way to in front of television where Daniel’s eyes are perfectly glued to the television. “I have to pick up the children from the daycare because Seulgi had her hands full with the moving and everything. What did I miss?”

“You’re not late. It’s still the bottom of the second inning so it’s Justice League time to offense. The score is still 0-0 and the condition is one out, one strike, two balls and runner on second.” Daniel explained as he scooted so Jisung could sat beside him. “Although you did missed Kim Jaehwan’s 95 km/hr pitch, his new speed pitch record.”

“Kang Daniel, I mean is your boyfriend playing yet?” Jisung asked as he dropped the plastic bags and soon, his eyes are also fixed to the television.

“Not yet. He said he might be playing when the team is in pinch.” Daniel answered.

“Soo… Not now?” Jisung asked again.

“Are you kidding? The closest pinch call they had was when the opponent swung Jaehwan’s pitch into Right Field but Hwang Minhyun managed to caught it. Go, Justice League!” Daniel laughed as he raised his juice box to the television.

“Daniel, I have been a professional physiotherapist for athletes for almost 7 years yet I have no idea anything what you just said. Come on, you know I am more of a volleyball guy..” Jisung whined and Daniel laughed at his co-worker. He didn’t blame Jisung though, baseball is kinda hard to follow. Daniel himself had to watch some series about baseball so he understand the basics and baseball lingos, he remembered he done all that so he could be closer to his patient-now-boyfriend.

“The game is going pretty well. Justice League had few close calls but they manage to pull through. Kim Jaehwan also looking high-spirited today and the other players as well.” Daniel explained quietly.

“So.. Are you confidently saying that this will be an easy win for Justice League and your boyfriend might not get to play at all?” Jisung asked as he turned to Daniel, who smiled widely.

 _That’s the excitement of baseball, Daniel_.

“That’s the excitement of baseball, Jisung- _hyung_.”

_You never knew what could happened during the course of the game._

“You never knew what could happened during the course of the game.” Daniel grinned at Jisung who lets out a sigh while muttering, “lovebirds.” And turned his attention towards the television with Daniel because clearly his beloved _dongsaeng_ just quote the infamous Ong Seongwu’s quote about baseball.

* * *

_“Oh? Another walk for the Aerial Twins! Runners are packed in all three bases! Kim Jaehwan gave two walks in a row, one for a deadball* right to the head of Kim Yonghyun and one for four balls! Is he finally exhausted?”_

_“He could be! He pitched for a whole game yesterday, maybe Kim Jaehwan himself hasn’t rested well. He must have throw at least more than 100 pitches if we combine his pitch count from yesterday match as well.”_

It is now the 7th inning with the opponent team leading to 2-2 and the Justice League team is on defense. Two outs and full base situation*. This, is what you call a pinch situation.

Daniel lets out a deep sigh as the camera zoomed towards the Justice League pitcher, Kim Jaehwan, who is currently soak with sweat and is breathing quite heavily. Daniel didn’t need to be there physically to know that the said pitcher is clearly exhausted. The previous deadball right into the opponent’s head might also the reason to add mental toll to Kim Jaehwan himself. It is no wonder that he looked exhausted now.

“Now, _hyung_. This is what you can probably call a pinch situation” Daniel lets out a deep sigh as he turned to Jisung whose eyes are glued to the television.

“Even I know this doesn’t look good, _Niellie_.” Jisung commented.

 _"Player from Justice League change._ ” The announcement from the stadium could be heard and Daniel’s heart stopped. A player change? Could it be—

 _“Justice League pitcher change. Pitcher #96 Kim Jaehwan will be replace by Pitcher, Ong Seongwu #78. Pitcher, Ong Seongwu, #78._ "

“WAA!! Daniel!! Your boyfriend is playing!!” Jisung cheered excitedly as he hit Daniel’s shoulders in an exciting manner while Daniel stares at the television wide-eye.

His boyfriend, Justice League _Ace_ pitcher Ong Seongwu, walked off the dug out while his head held up high, enjoying the erupted cheers that the entire stadium gave to celebrate his long-awaited comeback in the major league world after shoulder injury.

Seongwu slightly jogged towards the mound where the infielders wait for his arrival with huge grins on their face. Seongwu approaches Jaehwan first, who tiredly smiled at the ace. They were seen exchange few words before Jaehwan passed the ball to Seongwu’s mitt and the older male ruffles Jaehwan’s hat in a comforting manner. Finally, Jaehwan bow to the spectators, who gave him rounds of claps for his good performance, before returning to the Justice League team dugout.  

 _"Batting order change. Batting sixth, #96 Kim Jaehwan will be replace by #09 Hwang Minhyun moving from fourth. Fourth batter #09 Hwang Minhyun, will be replace by #78 Ong Seongwu. Pitcher. Batting Fourth."_ The announcer in the stadium continued.

Daniel held back his laugh as soon as he heard the announcement, it’s Seongwu’s first match after two years and the latter is confident enough to be batting a cleanup* position? That’s some crazy confidence right there.

 _But, hey, most pitchers have this high confidence level of a person_ ; Daniel’s thought continued. The camera zooms at Seongwu who’s warming up at the mound, throwing and catching with the Justice League’s catcher, Kim Jonghyun. Daniel could notice the small smile on his boyfriend’s face and by the looks of it, Seongwu looks incredibly happy to finally return to the diamond; the place where he truly felt he belong.

 _“I have no idea what my life would be like if baseball is no longer an option.”_ Daniel vaguely remembered Seongwu’s words, after a hard rehabilitation process and Seongwu had tears streaming on his face while Daniel could only stood near him and watch silently as the guy he had crush cried his eyes out.

 _Go kick some ass, Seongwu-hyung_. Daniel prayed.

* * *

_"It is Ong Seongwu's comeback match after his shoulder injury two years ago. A sad match that is but it looks like the handsome pitcher is back in the game! We miss him and his beautiful form so much, we can't wait how his pitch today will affected the game!"_

Daniel watched groggily when he saw as the infileders of Justice League gathered on the mound with their mitts covering their mouths; probably discussing strategy to end this inning. They could be seen laughing  though so it is a nice surprise, considering that the team is in a pretty pinch.

Sometimes Daniel couldn’t comprehend how can someone have that strong mentality, strong enough to just laugh while facing one of the toughest pinch; like how Justice League Team dealing with theirs.

 _Maybe that’s why they are baseball idiots_.

The infielders then began to returning to their respective positions in the field and Kim Jonghyun was the final player to left the mound and Seongwu alone, a smile on his face as he put on his gear mask again. Seongwu grinned widely as he taps his feet to the mound and standing with his feet positioned to the opponent in the batter box.

Seongwu lets out a deep breath as his gaze fixed on the catcher’s mitt that Jonghyun held out for him;

 _"As we know, Ong Seongwu’s best pitches are moving fastballs*, opponents said that his pitches are tricky to hit and its pitch trajectory was said to be amazing."_ Daniel could hear the commentator of the match. It’s true, Daniel himself is surprised when Seongwu show him how he normally throws,

 _The fucking ball bent its trajectory on the air and this is not some sports anime stuffs! It’s real!_ Daniel remembered saying that to Seongwu in disbelief which responded by  a roaring laugh coming from the black-haired male.

_"Pitcher Ong Seongwu is truly the Ace of Justice League team"_

Daniel smiled.

* * *

Seongwu took another deep breath as he bent his body and leaning forward with the ball on his back, paying attention to Jonghyun’s signal. Seongwu nodded as he straightened his body. He quietly examined the runners in each bases who looked like they are trying to run the moment his pitch was sent flying.

Aerial Twins are said to be pretty aggressive when they were in offense, people said.

Seongwu then looked at Jonghyun’s catcher mitt again. He pulled up his left leg, had both of his hands on the back of his head and launched his body forward, swinging his right arm with a great strength, releasing the ball until it landed on Jonghyun’s mitt with a loud ‘thump’.

“STRIKE!” the umpire behind Jonghyun roared.

 _"That was Ong Seongwu’s first pitch, and as you can see it’s a four seam fastball*. The ball really had no intention on slowing down. This really is a nail biter.”_ Daniel could hear the commentator as the television replayed the slow motion version of Seongwu’s pitch from many angles. Daniel could feel his shoulder stiffened.

 _"Well, Ong Seongwu's comeback match is in the middle of the game with those situations so of course it'll be a nail biter."_ The other commentator replied in a half-laugh manner while stating the facts. This is why Seongwu loves baseball maybe, the uncertainty and tension and the psychological battle between pitcher and batters could easily pumped someone adrenaline.

 _"Oh, he shook off his catcher's signal."_ The commentator’s comment snapped Daniel back to reality and the camera show that Seongwu shook his head once, implying that he didn’t agree with the catcher’s signal.

 _He really was known as someone who shook off the catcher’s signal a lot_ … Daniel thought.

Seongwu launched his body forward again and it landed perfectly, yet again, on Jonghyun’s catcher mitt, followed by the roaring yell of ‘STRIKE!’ from the umpire. Seongwu blew out some air as he caught the ball threw from Jonghyun and fixed his hat.

“ _Another four seam fastball apparently but it has less speed than before!”_

 _“Well, his speed is indeed more faster than two years ago! So, this might be new for the opponent team as well.”_ Daniel could heard the live commentator as he paid attention quietly to Seongwu who bent his body again, while Daniel unconsciously clasped his hands together.

 _Daniel swore he could see a smirk on Seongwu’s face—_ and Seongwu launched his body again, swinging his arm so hard that his hat crooked on his head. The ball sink as if it was a ball and the batter swung it— and missed, before the ball landed on Jonghyun’s mitt, followed with a loud thump. 

“STRIKEOUT!” the umpire roared and the whole stadium erupted in cheers as Seongwu perfectly shutting down the opponent chance on scoring, putting Justice League Team on offense team.

Daniel could finally feel he could breathe again—he didn’t notice he was holding his breath actually—when the Justice League players ran up to Seongwu and laughs along with him, as if welcoming him back to the game as they ran towards the dugout.

_"Ong Seongwu had done it again! If the batter didn't swung at the last ball like he did, it would’ve been another count for ball but surprisingly, the sixth batter of Aerial Twins swung his bat! It is official that the Justice League Ace has finally returned to the game."_

_"It's nice to see Ong Seongwu's signature moving fastball again!"_

Daniel smile grew wider as the Justice Team began to shuffling around, while congratulating Seongwu’s return, in their dugout.

_"Pitcher Ong Seongwu, returning after two years of shoulder injury rehabilitation managed to shut the inning with a bang! A clean strikeout and a beautiful moving fastball!!”_

_"He truly is an outstanding ace and we could not wait to see more of him on the next inning!!" "If he can keep it up with good performance, Justice League might win today's game!"_

_"Well, we just have to watch, don't we?"_

Daniel smiled again after hearing the commentator’s comment, all praising his boyfriend’s game earlier. Thankfully Daniel managed to record the game so he can show it later to Seongwu, if he needed to listen to compliments that the public showered him with.

 _He probably would feel very happy_.

_"Don't forget, we might be seeing ace duel on the next match; Avengers vs. Justice League; if the Justice League won this round!"_

_"Ooh, yeah! When will get to see Lee Daehwi, the ace of Avengers vs. Ong Seongwu, the ace of Justice League ever again? Am I right?"_

* * *

Bonus

* * *

 

Contrary to popular belief, Seongwu was pretty quiet the moment the raven-haired step inside Daniel’s apartment. For someone who brought his team to victory in a perfect game and to advance to next round of the Major League tournament, Seongwu was pretty quiet.

(Daniel expected that the raven-haired would return drunk, happy, slurly making up speeches about how today’s game went even though he knew Daniel watched the whole game).

“ _Hyung_?” Daniel called out to the older male whose sitting on the couch and Daniel swore that Seongwu’s face blushed into a vermillion red.  “You got something  you want to say to me?”

Daniel sat beside Seongwu but before he could asked furthermore, Seongwu turned his head towards Daniel and finally blurtes, amidst the flushed face, to Daniel “Kang Daniel. Tonight, us too, will achieve a perfect game.”

Daniel stares at the older male for a hot second before realizing the lingo of his boyfriend’s words and Daniel bursted laughing.

“Oh, _hyung_ , next time please just say that you want to have sex rather than using baseball innuendos.” Daniel heaved in the middle of his laughter as he approaches his boyfriend, complete with his embarrassed face, and kissed him fully on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Some technical explanation!!  
> *)Deadball : if pitcher threw the ball and it hit the batter, the batter will be given a free walk; that is the batter could go to the first base without hitting the ball.  
> *)Full Base : the situation where all bases, first, second, and third are filled with runners.  
> *)Cleanup : I usually heard this more in Japanese High School Baseball area than in MLB area (I don’t follow MLB) where 3rd, 4th and 5th batters are the best hitters in the team.  
> *)Four seam fastball : the fastest, straightest pitch. Little to no movement.  
> *)Moving Fastballs : uh i totally copy this from a certain baseball anime character HAHAA but fastball itself is a pitch that relies on speed but this time, it moves!
> 
> anywaayy, wikipedia's explanation of baseball is pretty light, you can go read there! 
> 
> OKAY! so guess how many times i cried seeing Ong throwing ceremonial pitch (his form is surprisingly good and his pitch too??? Stiff but it's good!!!). i wrote this under 3 hours and if you want to check more of me screaming of wanna one baseball!AU or scream with me, please check my twitter in @/meshiin_!! also if you like this, I might wanna make more of them! 
> 
> I cough already had drafts cough for 2park baseball AU coughs. 
> 
> also thank you sakurai takahiro for providing the innuendo at the end. always give me laugh, man.


End file.
